


Monochrome

by gabbystuff



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - High School, Creative, Cute, Depressed Tyler Joseph, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Monochrome, Quiet Tyler Joseph, Sad Tyler, Shy Tyler Joseph, Twenty One Pilots Reference, Tyler Joseph Is a Sweetheart, Young Tyler Joseph, artistic tyler, joshler - Freeform, tyjo, tyler is crazy, uwu, young josh dun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbystuff/pseuds/gabbystuff
Summary: Tyler Joseph learned to keep his mouth shut from a pretty young age because people don't see and hear the same things as him...||-//Tyler is the only normal person in an empty world. This causes him stand out against his peers making him a target for bullying. He learned to hide what makes him special so he can live a normal life. Even though Tyler becomes popular amongst his peers, he quickly falls into a dark place. Then, the new kid Josh comes into the picture and things might just get better for TylerBasically this is your not-so-normal High school AU ;p





	1. Weird Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first TØP story!  
> I hope you enjoy it!! ;p
> 
> This chapter is kind of the backstory to the rest of the book

Tyler Joseph learned to keep his mouth shut from a pretty young age because people don't see and here the same things as him...

 

(Tyler Joseph -age 6 || POV third person)

"Mommy, mommy! Look! It's really pretty today!" Tyler squealed, yanking on the cuff of Kelly's sleeve. Humoring her son, she looked up at the sky that never changed. Kelly put on a faux face of excitement as she usually did when her excitable boy would do this. "It's beautiful honey!" "It is! It is!" Tyler cheered continuing their walk.

A few minutes later Tyler pointed down at sidewalk and gasped. "Lookie mommy! The flowers are stuck in the cracks in the sidewalk! Oh no! Do you think they're alright?!" Tyler looked up at her genuinely concerned. "They're okay sweetie," She reassured. "Promise?" Tyler stuck his pinky up in the air and Kelly gripped it tightly with her own, giving it a hearty shake. "Pinky promise."

"Are you sure?" Tyler stopped walking. "Yes, Sweetie, I'm sure.  We pinky promised, remember?"

"Yeah.. But are you sure you're sure?"

"I'm very sure I'm sure."

"But are you reaaally sure your sure your sure?"

"Tyler.." Kelly warned. "Fine." Tyler sighed, "but they're just so pretty, look!"

"Yes, they're gorgeous." Kelly was starting to lose her patience so she pulled Tyler along so they could finish their walk. "But you didn't even look!" Tyler argued. 

"Honey, I know what flowers look like."

"But not these ones!" He persisted, "they're so, um... Purple! No, blue!" He gave a cute little nod of contentment.

"What did you just say?" Kelly turned to look Tyler in the eyes. "I said that the flowers look blue!" Tyler said with a smile. Kelly chuckled, "you're a weird kid, Ty." Tyler giggled at that. "I know you are but what am I?"

"Oh, don't you start that with me, Tyty!"

"Okay. How about we, um," Tyler started, "I'll race you home instead!" Tyler quickly took off running out down the sidewalk.

"I see how it is, Ty!" Kelly laughed, "If I win, you're helping me clean the dishes tonight!" Kelly called after him.

Kelly caught up to him right before the entrance to their driveway and swiftly picked him up off of the ground making Tyler laugh out loud. "I guess someone is helping me with dishes tonight!"

"Nooo, not the dishes!"

 

||-//

 

(Tyler Joseph - age 8 || POV)

"Tyler you're gonna be late!" Kelly called up the stairs. Not even a few seconds later she heard familiar elephant footsteps hopping down the stairs two steps at time. Tyler slid into the kitchen, "shoot! I forgot my water bottle!" Tyler backtracked and booked it back up the stairs. "Got it!" He called. "That boy, Kelly mumbled under her breath." "Lets go, lets go! Zack, I need you down here!" Why was she the only person in this household who could get out of there on time?

I usher Maddie out the door. "Tyler go grab your brother- shoot! I need to grab your other brother!" Kelly cursed under her breath and ran into Jay's room to pick the toddler up. While still cradling Jay in her left arm, Kelly grabbed his bottle from the kitchen table and jogged out the door to the car. "Alright, do we have everyone? 1, 2, 3, 4, good! Buckle up, we're hitting the road!" She quickly jeered out of the driveway towards the school. Another chaotic morning to add to the list.

Halfway to the school Kelly heard a weird noise.  Looking in the rearview mirror she saw her eldest moving his lips in a weird motion. They were pressed together and he was moving them around slightly to let out weird noises. "Tyler, stop that right now." Kelly sighed. "You're a weird kid, you know that?"

 

||-//

 

(Tyler Joseph - age 12 || POV Tyler)

 

Today in class we are learning about ratios, it is really boring. To help pass the time, Tyler decided to try something weird, something a little different. Instead of writing with his pencil he moved the pencil around the page. It looked pretty cool. Tyler wondered why he hasn't ever seen anyone do this before? Tyler starting writing in a circular shape. Next, he added a multitude of features, making it resemble those of a face. Tyler sat back satisfied. He never knew that it was possible to write a face. Huh. Would this even be considered writing?

The teacher suddenly appeared over his shoulder. "That is definitely not math. I don't know what you're doing, but you need to finish this worksheet before the end of class." With that, the teacher walked away mumbling "weird kid."


	2. Change in Environment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is finally here!
> 
> Here is part two to the backstory, enjoy!  
> (btw Zack is his twin in this story)

(Tyler - age 14 || POV Tyler)

 

"Mom! I'm home!" He called out. "Tyler, honey, will you come to the living room?" His mom answered. Tyler hesitantly made his way towards the living room, digging into the back of his brain to what he could've done wrong. "Hey, mom.. What's up?"

"Your dad and I have been talking for a while now." She explained.

 _SH*T!_ "What's up?"

"Well, for a few years now, we've been a bit concerned about your mental health. When you were younger we thought your ' _imagination_ ' was cute, but as you've been getting older it has started getting worse. I think it is time for you to see someone."

"What?!" Tyler took a few steps back as he started to panic. "I'm fine! There is nothing wrong with me!"

"Honey, I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with you. It is completely normal to see a therapist, lots of people do." His mom reassured.

"But I'm fine! There's nothing wrong with me! I'm not weird!"

"Honey, it really isn't that big of a deal, we'll just go talk to them once to see if you like it."

"I- I'm not sure."

"It's okay Ty, we'll talk about this again after dinner."

 

||-//

 

"Thanks for dinner mom." Zack said, "may I be excused?"

"Of course, and don't worry about your plate, Tyler and I will clean up tonight" Tyler's mom responded to his twin brother.

After everyone had left the table, his mom made her way over towards him.

"I'm sorry I overreacted mom. I guess I'll go to _one_ appointment.." Tyler grumbled.

"Aw, thank you, honey. Everything'll be alright, I promise." His mom pulled him into a hug. Tyler breathed into his mother's shoulder and released himself from the hug so that they could finish cleaning up. As he reached over to collect the plates his mom put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about cleaning up Ty, I'll finish taking care of the mess if you just want to head up to your room."

"Thanks, mom." Tyler gave before he retreated back to his bedroom. He jogged down the hall and hopped up the steps two stairs at a time. Tyler shut his bedroom door behind him and let himself slide down to the floor against it. Tyler sunk his head into his knees and wrapped his arms tightly around his body. Maybe this will be for the best. The mean comments that he got at from his peers at school about how "weird" or "freakish" Tyler was were finally starting to get to him. If seeing someone would make him more normal then the bullying might finally stop! If Tyler was normal, he might even be popular! Suddenly feeling better, Tyler let out a big breath of air and hoisted himself up.

Tyler quickly brushed his teeth and stripped down to his underwear. Tyler grabbed a crumpled up short sleeve t-shirt from the floor and pulled it over his head while he walked over to Zack's room.  "Hey, dude."

"Hey, Ty- bro! Are you wearing my shirt??"

Tyler shrugged and looked down at the shirt he had on. "I guess I am."

"That's fine, just  _do not_ get it dirty!" Zack pointed accusingly

"Dude, chill, it's just a shirt and I won't get it dirty."

"Yeah, yeah, anyways I overheard mom and dad this morning, they think you're some psycho and they want to send you to some institution. I mean, I always knew you were crazing, with your weird clothes, fluffy hair-"

"Wait, what?!" Tyler whisper yelled, grabbing Zack's shoulders. "They want to send me to an institution? I thought they just wanted me to talk to a therapist..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like the second chapter?  
> \- Any ideas?  
> \- Should I continue?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this story is short, but it still manages to get gradually weirder as you read it. Hmph, I'm kind of liking it.
> 
> Comment in the comments below what you think! (message man reference! ;p)  
> \- How do you like the story so far?  
> \- Any ideas?  
> \- Do you know what is going to happen?


End file.
